Galletas de Miel
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: Cuando el amor es verdadero todo puede verse con buenos ojos; desde una tarde cotidiana compartiendo una taza de té con galletas, hasta el último momento con vida, porque siempre estarán juntos.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Galletas de miel**

* * *

—¿Otra taza de té, querido?

—No, gracias, ya estoy satisfecho.

—No digas eso, aún no has probado las galletas que hice para ti. Son tus favoritas. —Movió el plato de galletas hacia su marido, que ya no podía comer más.

—¡No puedo creer que las hayas cocinado! —exclamó contento, considerando la posibilidad de beber otro té para acompañar tan deliciosas galletas de miel—. Como ahora solo cocinas para Vegeta, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi—. Bromeó llevándose dos a la boca, sin esperar a que su té estuviera servido.

—No digas eso, querido. Lo que pasa es que ni a Vegeta ni Trunks le gustan estas galletas y me toma mucho tiempo cocinar para ellos dos. Tú sabes que comen como un ejército. —Llenó la taza de ambos con un exquisito té de frutos rojos que compraron en su último viaje.

—Lo sé. Esos dos pueden ser muy demandantes en la cocina, además nuestra hija no se destaca mucho con las ollas, es entendible que recurran a ti todo el tiempo —dijo en voz baja, como si su hija pudiese estar escuchando, pero no pudieron dejar de reír en voz alta.

—No hay caso con ella. Pese a que siempre traté de enseñarle a cocinar, insistía en hacerlo a su manera y nunca me escuchaba.

—Hay cosas para las que no nacemos. Por ejemplo yo, tampoco soy bueno en la cocina.

—Eso es porque eres un consentido. Adoras que yo te llene el estomago con cosas deliciosas.

—Sí, pero me he mantenido con vida todos estos años gracias a ti. A veces me concentro tanto en el trabajo que se me olvida comer en todo el día. —Tomó la mano de su mujer y la miró a los ojos—. Sin ti no sabría qué hacer.

—Querido, eres tan galante —Apretó su mano y sonrió como una jovencita enamorada.

Alrededor de la pareja, los animales de él caminaban por el inmenso jardín de la Corporación Cápsula. Algunos se habían dormido a los pies de la mesa de té, otros revoloteaban haciendo gracias para su amo y los más tímidos esperaban a distancia prudente que lanzara otra galleta para pelear por ella y devorarla. Sola una, Tama, era la mascota afortunada que descansaba en el hombro del dueño de casa y degustaba de todas las exquisiteces que los humanos comían a gusto.

—Y tú la mejor compañera que uno podría tener. —Besó su mano.

La verdad es que no solía ser tan romántico. A veces se consideraba un poco torpe por concentrarse tanto en el trabajo y no en su bella y dedicada mujer, pero no lo podía evitar, era su naturaleza, su cerebro funcionaba de manera diferente al resto del mundo y eso ella lo sabía y aceptaba. Razón suficiente para aprovechar el momento y decirle lo especial e indispensable que era para él, aunque sea por la atención de unas simples galletas de miel.

—Cariño, no tienes que estar preocupado. Vegeta se encargará de los tipos malos y no te olvides que también está Goku. Él sabrá cómo solucionar todo, ya ha salvado el planeta en más de una ocasión. —Le acercó más el plato de galletas para que comiera y disfrutara del bello día en lugar de pensar en la amenaza que corría la Tierra.

El científico aceptó la invitación y comió más galletas, sin soltar la mano de ella ni dejar de mirarla, recordando todos los momentos importantes de su vida y en cada uno de ellos, los hermosos ojos y la infinita sonrisa de su mujer estaban presentes. Sí, definitivamente era un hombre afortunado.

—Gracias, querida, por todo.

—No es nada. Ahora si te comes todo, más tarde tendré listo tu pastel favorito.

—Es una ventaja no tener a Vegeta y Trunks en la casa. —Rió—. Así te tengo solo para mí.

Apretaron con fuera la mano del otro y sonrieron mirándose a los ojos, incluso cuando los gritos de la gente en las calles se hacían más fuertes y cercanos. Las constantes explosiones provocaron que la tierra temblara y los animales huyeran asustados hacia sus refugios. Solo Tama permaneció en el hombro de su dueño, asustado y tiritando por el ruido infernal que se acercaba. Con sus afiladas garritas penetró la ropa y la piel del científico, pero éste no hizo nada por moverlo, concentrado en tomar la mano de su mujer y observarla a los ojos con el mismo amor que la miró la primera vez. Sabía que todo pasaría rápido si se concentraba en ella y en la tranquilidad que emitía, y eventualmente lo sucedido sería recordado como un mal sueño.

Esa tarde ambos morirían atravesados por el mismo rayo de Majin Boo, y solo soltarían sus manos luego que la Tierra fuese reconstruida y todo el mundo reviviera.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo tenía pensado escribir este one shot, pero ahora que el tiempo se da lo hago. No sé si habrá muchos o pocos fics de esta pareja, pero esta es mi humilde contribución para ellos.

Al final de la historia se sabe que esto sucede en la saga de Boo. Me gusta dejar sopresas para al final.

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer y dejar comentarios.

Con cariño,

Dev.


End file.
